sup3rh3r0fandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Holmes
Raven Holmes is a witch who operates out of earth. She is the daughter of one of Galexa's angels and the fire demon Xestos. She uses sigil magic and can wield both hellfire and celestial light. Childhood Raven was born from the secret relationship between one of Galexa's angels and an offspring of the fire demon Xestos. Her mother was sworn to not have children of another power but broke the rules when she met Xestos' son. The two fell in love and planned to run away together until Xestos discovered and destroyed Raven's father. Galexa promised to keep Raven's mother safe on her planet, however, her daughter could never use her father's powers. Raven was born an outsider on the planet, and was taught to control and hide her powers as opposed to using them. As such, she had little ability to use them. Earth On her 14th birthday, Raven's mother helped the girl move to Earth with the witch Madame Yanda. Raven began to learn how to use sigil magic from Yanda and slowly discovered her parentage. She became scared of her father, who started talking to Raven in her dreams, beckoning her to come to the Deamon realm to meet him and be princess of the realm. Dark Legion When Marko Macius asked for Yanda's help in fighting Siphistix's army, she sent Raven to help them. Raven helped the Dark Legion and eventually joined when Seline gave Raven a prophecy. Raven lived with the dark legion for months until the legion became aware of Heart Stoper's plan to bring forth the demon realm. She travelled with the legion to New Elland and fought against the Ordine and Heart Stopper until the realm was opened. Seline finally revealed to Raven the entirety of her vision, and told her of Raven's ability to wield hellfire. Raven used the hellfire sigil to defeat the forces of the demon realm. Using hellfire allowed her father to finally track her in the human world and took Raven to the underworld. Prisoner of the demon realm Raven finally met her father and was made princess of the demon realm against her will. She kept there as his prisoner, unsure of why he hadn't killed her. The Dark Legion travelled to save her though. It was revealed to Raven that because of her parentage she could also use her mother's celestial light abilities. Her father was keeping her around in order to use this power to finally break free of the demon realm and take over Galexa's place. Powers & Abilities Raven has the ability to use magic through her parentage. She learned her magic primarily through her tutelage under Madame Yanda. She was made to fear her dark magic growing up and had very little control of any power until she learned to funnel it through sigils, as such she uses primarily sigil magic. Raven was eventually told she had the ability to use hellfire because of her father. She uses it through a sigil only she can write successfully. Her hellfire is an incredibly powerful force that can be used to destroy almost anything in the known realms. Raven has a hard time conjuring the fire but can use it effectively because of the sigil. Raven also eventually learns she has the ability to use celestial light because of her mother. Her celestial light is also conjured through a sigil only she can write. Her celestial light is a powerful force that allows her to protect herself and others from harm as well as vanquish creatures from her presence. Gallery Category:Character Category:Magic User Category:Dark Legion Category:Demon Category:Angel